Heavy duty wire such as guy wire is used to maintain and stabilize utility poles and towers. Such a wire, including heavy electrical wire, is usually extremely resilient or stiff. Such wire is usually tranported or shipped into a coil, the latter being dispensed in a suitable device or apparatus such as a rotatable spool inside a casing. For example the U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,547 to Haines issued on Jan. 6, 1942 discloses a spool and casing which dispenses wire without snarling or kinking. The problem with such apparatus is that it is impossible to rewind an unused length of wire because the wire will expand radially within the casing until the pressure exerted on the interior surface of the casing stops the spool from rotating. Such an apparatus therefore has a limited use potential.